A Break for Freedom
by LivingInALostGeneration
Summary: Izabel Petrova, older sister, best friend & confidante to Katerina Petrova. On the run together for 300 years before being separated when their nightmare finally catches up to them. With no way to find the other, each sister must stay on the run alone until their paths cross once again when an opportunity for their break for freedom, and day of reckoning, finally arrives.
1. Prologue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**April 17**__**th**__** 1347**_

'_Papa!' I shout 'No, please leave them be. Please, Papa!' I try to grab his shirt sleeve as he rushes past me but he just bats me away as if I was a petty fly. I rush into my sister's room just after my father bursts in. The tears streaming down my beloved sister's face as our father tears her daughter from her arms, breaks my heart and abruptly I am furious._

'_PAPA! NO! STOP!-' Before I can finish my sentence, I am hitting the wall and landing in a heap upon the floor. Tears of pain flood my vision and my head swims dizzyingly. Katerina cry's out 'Nooo, papa leave her alone!' _

_Suddenly, my father whirls to face her again. 'I am not your Papa. Not anymore. I am going to take this child away and by the time I return I do not want to see either __**you or your sister**__. You are both to leave and never return.' He spits out the words as if they are leaving a vile taste in his mouth. All the while Mama is soundlessly crying, propped up against the wall. I look to her imploringly, but her eyes tell me how sorry she is and that she loves me but that I must do as my father says, thus I nod despondently. As soon as papa turns and leaves the room, I stand up straight and start to gather mine and Katerina's things. I help her to get dressed and silently we say goodbye to Mama and then leave all that we have ever known behind. Tears trickling silently down both of our faces._

XX

_**January 8**__**th**__** 1350**_

_Katerina's screams of agony tears my soul in half. Knowing that I can do nothing to ease the pain shreds my heart into jagged pieces; except, one thing._

'_Kat, shh. It's going to be okay. I'm going to get help. It will all be over soon. I promise you darling girl.'_

'_Iza?' 'Yes, Kat, it's me'_

'_Pllleeassse do nooottt leave meeee' _

'_I shall be back shortly, do not worry. You will be alright in just a short time.'_

_I rush from our little house into the village, frantically searching for one Dieter Brandel. He is the only one who can help Katerina now. _

XX

_**May 29**__**th**__** 1352**_

_Looking into Katerina's eyes, I know what is about to happen. I don't want it yet I am powerless to stop it; especially since I know that it is for my own good. Katerina promised that that was the only way it would happen, therefore I bow my head in a silent show of agreement. The next moment we are flying. My darling sister places me gently down on the bed in our room and whispers 'I'm sorry'. She bites into her wrist and offers it to me. Gulping, I grasp her wrist in my shaking hands and lift it to my lips. I take a few gulps of her blood before she tenderly takes back her hand and then places them to cradle my face. She kisses my forehead; a sharp pain jolts through my neck and down my spine and then all I know is darkness as my eyes fall closed._

XX

_**December 12**__**th**__** 1690**_

'_Run Isa, Run. Do not look back' I chant to myself. The wind stings my cheeks as I run. 'Please, God. Please, let my sister be alright.' I need to find my sister but I know that I cannot for that will mean I am captured and Kat would not be pleased if I get myself captured in a fool's attempt to save her. _'Isa, we did not spend the last 300 years on the run from that madman for you to get us caught trying to save me'; _she would say. So I hope and I pray that she knows that he has come for us and can get away. If not for those two boys. 'Please, God. Please.' I can hear the footsteps fading but I keep running; I must not stop running until I am as far from this town as possible. My dress slows me down, the wind tears through my hair, the rain on my face blurs my vision but I do not stop; I do not turn back and eventually I reach a small town somewhere where I can finally take a breath, feed and focus on trying to find my sister without putting us both in danger._

XX

_**October 31**__**st**__** 1910**_

_It's dark, and cold; so very cold. I run but I know it is futile. My dress hinders my every step. The rain and the tears streaming down my face blur my vision so deeply I nearly run into the trees. I can hear several pairs of footsteps pounding the forest floor behind me but I daren't look for I know they will catch me then. They get louder and closer with each beat of my heart–__** thump thump; thump thump; **__– I try to hurry my steps but my feet feel heavy and disconnected from the rest of me… The air seems to get thicker with every sharp, panicked breath I suck in. It presses in, closer and closer. _Suffocating me._ The footsteps are suddenly much closer… I can feel ice cold breath on the back of my neck sending violent tremors shuddering down my spine; fingers lightly trail down my back and across my shoulders looking for something to latch onto. _I can't let them catch me. I **won't **let them catch me. _Suddenly, so suddenly, a whisper echoes through my ears and across my mind… 'Isabella. Dear Isabella. We __**will**__ catch you. We will __**always**__ catch you. You cannot run from us.' And then I trip and I fall and they are upon me…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of the room, upon their thrones, sat three brothers. One with hair as yellow as corn, the others with hair as black as night. All had eyes as red as blood and skin as pale as death.

A young woman stood just in front of them, a note clutched between her shaking fingers. She stood frozen with fear as the brothers debated something between themselves. And then the blonde one, with the briefest click of his fingers had several others that had previously been scattered at the edges of the room, drag the young woman out of the room, her screams following their every move. The note she previously held floated softly to the floor.

The brother seated in the middle then stood up and roared "SOMEONE FETCH ME IZABEL! _NOW!_"

oOoOoOoOo

Moments later, a petite dark haired woman appeared in the doorway to what had been dubbed 'the throne room'. Her own personal guard floating into the room seconds later.

"You roared, _sir?_" She sneered

The only answer she received was to have a piece of paper thrust under her nose. Snatching it, the girl read over the lines scribbled across the page

'_From the rumours we have heard, it is to be believed that Niklaus Mikaelson is soon going to be making his way to Mystic Falls. He knows about the doppelgänger and it seems that he has figured out a way to break his curse. –Charles and McKenna.'_

"No, no, no, no! This cannot be happening. YOU cannot let this happen!" She had started towards the brothers but was suddenly met with Jackson's broad chest.

"I'm not going to attack them. Now move; I need to speak to the brothers." She growled through her fangs. Jackson did as he was told and moved but only so he was now behind her instead of directly in front.

"Now, Izabel. If you are quiet finished, I didn't just call you here to tell you that" He gestured towards the note that Izabel was still holding. "We have a proposition to make you."

At this point, the blonde brother took over "As Aro was saying; we want you to go to Mystic Falls. You are the only one that can stop Niklaus and save the Doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert. Niklaus cannot break his curse; you know how important that is. And if you do this for us, we will free you from your service; once and for all."

"I'll need some help. I need my sister."

"Ahh, Katerina. Our people say she is already there, being held in one of the tombs by Elijah's compulsion."

"I leave in two days." With that, Izabel spun on her heel and went back the way she came. Only the sound of her heels on the stone floor was the evidence that she had ever been there.

"Do be careful, Izabel" called the third brother, an underlying sadness coating every word.

oOoOoOoOo

Moving through the castle halls, Izabel silently seethed. Two of her three personal guards followed dutifully, carrying all her belongings. One hundred years she had been confined to these same walls, looking at the same _vampires_; she knew she should have been relieved to finally be free, and she was but her anger was far more powerful, far more overwhelming. Izabel could not believe that the brother's; she refused to acknowledge them as individuals after all that they had put her through; could have let Niklaus get this close to achieving his goal. They _knew _the implications of what would happen and yet they continued this _farce _that was their leadership over the Vampire communities. _HA, Vampires! Their race could hardly be classified as Vampires. They sparkled; they had no fangs and could not be killed by a stake to the heart. They were an unfortunate by-product of a spell gone horribly, terribly wrong. They were a_ virus, _a _disease.

Izabel was also angry that she would have to step foot in Mystic Falls once again. She had vowed to Katerina and to herself that they would not go back there. Ever. But then Katerina goes and gets herself trapped and she herself gets sent there to gain her freedom once again. Not only that but one of _their _stipulations for that very freedom was that the three morons that were her guard had to go with her to Mystic Falls to ensure that Izabel did as instructed. _How was she supposed to maintain cover with three giants following her every move like lost puppies?_

God, she could not wait to finally be able to end Klaus once and for all. Maybe when she was finished, she'd come back and finish these imbecils.

oOoOoOoOo

"Izabel"

Silently groaning, Izabel came to a halt and spun around. "What is it Aro? I have a plane to catch, remember?"

"Yes, yes I remember. Do not be so impatient child. I will not take up more than a few moments of your time. I just wanted to give you this; you will need funds to be able to buy everything that you and your companions will need for the duration of your stay. So I took the liberty of setting up an account for you all to use. After all this is our mission you will be carrying out. There are also birth certificates, passports, any identification documents you may need. I know you had a plan for to take care of all that yourself, but for our own… _peace of mind_ shall we say, we all thought it a necessary precaution. You understand I hope, my dear?"

"Oh I understand perfectly Aro. I hope you understand that once I have carried out _your mission _that I will be destroying all ties I have to you. Anything I use for the mission will not last much past that. That includes _my companions_ unless you summon them back here immediately after the mission is complete. If I get even a whiff that they're still with me, _there will be hell to pay." _Izabel hissed all the while wearing the sweetest smile she could muster.

"Of course, my dear. Now away with you. You do have a plane to catch, after all." Aro chimed, placing a kiss to the back of Izabel's hand.

Izabel shuddered and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
